...i Nicol/Historia Nicol - ciąg dalszy
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Ciąg dalszy poprzedniego odcinka. Nicole za namową Izabeli postanawia opowiedzieć nowym znajomym swoją historię. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Fineasz Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Fretka Flynn *Jake Flynn (w opowieści Nicol) *Mike (w opowieści Nicol) Fabuła - Kable, kable, gdzie nie spojrzeć, kable… Fineasz i pozostali spojrzeli na Nicol pytającym wzrokiem. - No wiecie, bitwa trwała kilka godzin, a zakażenie dostało się aż do ramienia. - Jakoś jeszcze masz zdrowe obie ręce. – powiedział oburzony Baljeet. Słysząc to, Nicol uśmiechnęła się złowrogo. - Udało im się je usunąć, ale tylko do łokcia… - Jak można usunąć zakażenie? – spytała Izabela. - Nie wiem! Nie znam się na medycynie. Wracając: udało im się je usunąć, ale tylko do łokcia, więc poza łokciem mi obcięli. – mówiła pokazując palcem miejsce w którym ręka została odcięta. – Kiedy się obudziłam, widziałam wokół siebie różnokolorowe kable przyczepione z jednej strony do jakiś maszyn, a z drugiej, do mojej ręki. Skóra była ponaciągana i przyszyta metalowymi szwami. Była tylko jedna kroplówka z krwią. Ręki nie czułam. Była znieczulona. - Przecież masz zdrowe obie ręce! – powtórzył jeszcze raz Baljeet. - Czyżby? – powiedziała ze złowrogim uśmieszkiem, wyciągając przed siebie prawą dłoń. Skóra zaczęła się „obracać”, w ten sposób, że prawie do łokcia pokryły ją srebrne prostokąciki, a na miejscu ze tchnięcia się skóry z metalem, faktycznie było widać metalowe szwy. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Milly krótko krzyknęła i pobiegła do domu. Fretka schowała twarz w dłonie, by nie musieć na to patrzeć. Izabela odwróciła głowę i zaczęła głęboko oddychać, licząc jednocześnie do dziesięciu. Baljeet zakrył usta. Chwilowo zrobiło mu się nie dobrze i by nie zwymiotować, zaczął, ni stąd ni zowąd, podziwiać koronę drzewa. Fineasz, podobnie jak Izabela, odwrócił głowę. Buford wpatrywał się w to co zobaczył z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Ferb spytał: - Jak to jest zrobione? Wtedy wróciła Milly, ale szybko odwróciła głowę. - Weź już schowaj tę rękę! – wykrzyknęła. - Ha! Ha! Ha! Mówiłam, że nie wytrzymasz! – zaśmiała się Nicol. - Dobra, dobra! Wiemy już, że masz sztuczną rękę, którą możesz pokryć metalem lub sztuczną skórą! Możesz już ją schować? – powiedziała Izabela. - Ty też pękasz, była liderko ogników? Zresztą nieważne, bo to jeszcze nie wszystko. - Czyli? – spytał Fineasz. - Czyli, że ta ręka, oprócz tego co wymieniła Izka, może się także zmieniać w… W tym momencie ręka dziewczyny zmieniła się w coś w rodzaju metalowego pająka z czterema nogami zamiast ośmiu i bez głowy. Ponadto, te „nogi” były grubsze, a ich końcówki zaostrzone. Zaraz potem ręka zamieniła się w coś w rodzaju wielkiego metalowego węża, który owiną się wokół całego pnia drzewa. Następnie „wąż” zaczął się składać, co wyglądało tak jakby ręka Nicol go pożerała. Kiedy całkiem się złożył, ręka zamieniła się w koło zębate, które zaczęło się szybko kręcić. Krótko mówiąc, ręka Nicol zamieniła się w piłę. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą dziewczyna potrafiła zrobić ze swoją ręką było coś w rodzaju pistoletu. - To laser. – wyjaśniła Strong. – Ma bardzo duży zasięg. Potrafi zniszczyć wszystko w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Z tego w co trafi zostaje tylko garstka prochu. - To tak wtedy zniszczyłaś te statki kosmiczne, które nas goniły. – przypomniał sobie Fineasz. - Wtedy co Milly nie chciała mnie puścić z powrotem. – podsumowała Nicol. - Weź mi nie przypominaj. – powiedziała zdenerwowana Milly. Nicol spojrzała na nią krótko, po czym przywróciła rękę do swojego pierwotnego stanu. - Kiedy miałam 10 lat, poznałam miłość swojego życia. – mówiła dalej, lecz tym razem mówiła cicho i patrzyła na ziemię. – On miał na imię Mike i był ode mnie pięć lat starszy. Kochaliśmy się ze wzajemnością. To była moja prawdziwa miłość, a ja byłam jego prawdziwą miłością. Pewnego dnia oboje wyruszyliśmy na bitwę… - I on zginą… - powiedziała Izabela. - Tak. – Nicola miała nieobecny wzrok. Wracała wspomnieniami do tamtego wydarzenia sprzed lat. Wciąż pamiętała tę bitwę. Obrazy, które pojawiały się w jej głowie, były bardzo realistyczne. Nie łatwo było coś takiego zapomnieć. Błąd. Czegoś takiego nie dało się zapomnieć. – Byli podstępni… - mówiła dalej. – Przysłali wielkie wojska. Mike kazał mi uciekać, a kiedy całowaliśmy się na pożegnanie… jeden z nich… on, wbił mu nóż w plecy. Jego krew ściekała po moich rękach! Byłam zrozpaczona, ale i wściekła. Prawą ręką, uderzyłam go w szczękę i zabiłam go. I zabiłam resztę. Pierwszy raz w życiu odpaliłam laser. Nasi, którzy uciekli z pola walki przeżyli, ale reszta, wraz z przeciwnikami zginęła. Ocalała niewielka grupa osób. – Nicol zrobiła małą przerwę, tak jakby chciała się zastanowić, czy mówić dalej. W końcu powiedziała. – Nasi byli zachwyceni, choć tyle osób zginęło, to ostatecznie, my wygraliśmy… dzięki mnie. Przeciwnicy, zaś byli zdruzgotani. Nie wiedzieli skąd mamy taką broń i jak z nią walczyć. Ten laser jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Zbudowany z silnego tworzywa. Stworzony przez najlepszych. Nie zrobiono takiego drugiego. Nie pytajcie dlaczego mi go powierzyli, bo nie wiem… Ale koniec tematu o mojej ręce. Od czasu śmierci Mike’a postanowiłam być najlepsza, najpiękniejsza, najniebezpieczniejsza. Wcześniej nie przykładałam się zbytnio do wojen. Uważałam, że to bez sensu. Ale od tamtego czasu, pragnęłam zemsty. Zaczęłam myśleć tylko o treningach, nauce (wszystkiego: tańca, muzyki, matematyki, i tak dalej) i upiększaniu swej urody. No i się stało. Byłam najlepsza, najpiękniejsza, najniebezpieczniejsza. Miałam wielu chłopaków, ale tylko niektórzy mnie obchodzili, na przykład taki jeden pół-elffin, albo Jake. - Co to „elffin”? – spytał Buford. - Taki rodzaj kosmity, podobny do człowieka. - Chodziłaś z kosmitami? – Fretka nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania. - Elffiny to kosmici, którzy są najbardziej podobni do ludzi. Wielu ludzi i elffinów wchodzą w związki i wydają potomstwo. Ale chodziłam też z kosmitami, którzy wcale nie byli podobni do ludzi. - Ja bym tak nie mogła. - Mogłabyś, gdybyś wychowywała się w tych samych czasach co ja. Wracając: Stałam się najlepsza, gdy ukończyłam 14 lat stałam się dowódcą armii kobiet i dziewcząt. Wszystkie mi zazdrościły, tym bardziej, że nie byłam jedną z – tu spojrzała na Fineasza i Ferba – waszych potomków. Jakiś czas po przegranej bitwie, tej w której zginą Mike, przeprowadziłam się na Wenus. Tam zaprzyjaźniłam się z Emily, daleką potomkinią Ferba. Ona jest w połowie elffinem. Mieszkała z rodzicami i była w moim wieku. Mimo miejsca zamieszkania, wciąż jeździłam na treningi na Merkurego, dzięki czemu nauczyłam się prowadzić statek kosmiczny. - Dlaczego nie chodziłaś na treningi na Wenus? – zapytała Iza. - Pozwól, że to zachowam dla siebie. Wracając: Na moje 13 urodziny Jake podarował mi kawiarnię na asteroidzie, tą którą wy nazwaliście „swoją własną gwiazdą”. Wtedy pierwszy raz go pocałowałam. Dobrze nam się układało, dopóki Jake nie został dowódcą i nie zaczął się rządzić. Wczoraj wszystko się skończyło, jeszcze zanim poznałam was. Która godzina? To ostatnie pytanie obudziło przyjaciół z pewnego rodzaju „transu”. - Druga dochodzi. – odparł Buford. - Mówiłaś, że to z ręką to dopiero początek, a jakoś nie było niczego straszniejszego. – stwierdziła Milly. - Postanowiłam wam oszczędzić opowiadań o torturach i przebiegach bitew. Ale jak chcesz mogę powiedzieć, jak raz się zdenerwowałam i wyrwałam takiemu jednemu trenerowi jelita… - Dobra! Dobra! Przestań! - Jest ktoś głodny? – spytała Fretka. - No pewnie! – powiedział Fineasz. - Ja też z chęcią coś przekąszę. – dodał Buford. Wszyscy ochoczo pokiwali głowami i poszli do domu. W tym czasie Izabela spytała Fineasza: - Dlaczego wasi potomkowie byli źli? - E, tam. To głupia i długa historia. Linki *deviantart *blog